Dalton in Central City
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: It's Dalton Academy's 7 year school reunion. It is in a different city every year, and this year it is in. Yes you guessed it Central City. Will Barry Allen slip back into his role of Sebastian Smythe or will he show everyone he is a changed guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new story it is a Glee and Flash crossover. It's just an idea that has been around in my mind for a while so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy and don't forget the leave a review and tell me what you think. **

Barry groaned as he read the letter that had come through the mail today. He was at Jitters getting his morning coffee, normally he would get it to go but since he did not have to be in work until 11 that morning he decided to drink it inside. He placed the letter on the table and ran his hands over his face. Iris sensing something was wrong with her brother (**foster brother but he is still a** **brother**) came over and sat across from him.

"What's wrong Bar?" she asked as soon as she had taken the seat.

"My high school reunion, you know the school I went to in Ohio. It's this weekend and it is being held here, in this city. In fact it is being held in this building" he said burying his head in his hands so his words were muffled by the fabric of his jacket. Iris picked up the letter and began to read it.

Dear Sebastian Smythe,

You have been invited to attend the 7 year school reunion of Dalton academy. This event will take place on the 16th of April 2015 in Central City, California at a popular local coffee shop named Jitters, it will begin at 5:00PM and will end at 10:00PM. (**lets just pretend he graduated high school in 2008) **You may bring two people with you if you wish, they do not have to be related. We hope you can join the celebration and see what your old classmates are doing now 7 years in the future.

Yours Sincerely

Dalton Academy.

"Oh yea I heard something about this last week. I didn't know it was going to be your old school. Yay I finally get to hear some stories about you in high school since you kept it all secretive" she smiled at him across the table and placed the letter back in front of him.

"I don't even know if I am going yet" he confessed looking at her and shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course you are don't you want to catch up with all your old friends?" she asked as soon as he finished talking.

"Not really, I was a different person when I was over there Iris. Different name, different personality everything. I'm not sure they will be too happy if they know I lied to them for 3 years" he said folding the letter up, putting it back into the envelope and sliding it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Just tel them why you dod it, I'm sure they will understand" she said placing her hand on his arm in comfort and support but he just shook his head.

"Im not sure, I will think about it. Thanks for the coffee and the talk but I have to get to work" he said standing up and gathering his bag and coat ready to walk out of the shop when Iris pulled him into a hug.

"You will be fine, go to the reunion and catch up with your friends. Its only for one night" she said as she released him from her embrace and pushed him towards the door. He smiled at her and waved her goodbye before getting in his car and driving to the police station to get ready for work. The day was filled with a lot of analysing and filing and cataloging evidence. A hard days work and while everyone else could go home after their shift he went home to get changed and then sped off to S.T.A.R Labs forgetting his letter was still in his pocket.

He got to the lab and get changed into some shorts and a vest to start his daily running session on the treadmill not realising that the letter had fallen out and was currently laying on the floor of the main room where Caitlin found it. She picked it up and walked into the treadmill room to give it to him.

"Barry a letter just fell out of your pocket but it is dressed to . Why do you have somebody else's letter?" Barry slowed down his running to a stop and stepped off taking the letter off Caitlin and setting it down on the table.

"It's my letter. I transferred to a all boys school in Ohio when I was 15 and I went under a different name while I was there. It's the reunion next weekend. Dalton like to be different so instead of having a 5 or a 10 year reunion they have a 7 and a 14 year reunion instead" Barry explained as he grabbed the towel from the side and placed it around his neck wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Are you going to go?" she asked siting down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I think so but I'm not sure yet. If I do go, do you and Cisco want to be my guests?" he smiled at Caitlin and looked at Cisco who was peeking his head through the door and nodding.

"Of course dude embarrassing stories of your high school life count me in" Cisco said with a big smile and a gleam in his eye.

"Sure it could be fun" Caitlin also agreed to go with him.

"I was a lot different when I was in high school. I didn't just take a new name I took up a new personality. I was a lot different and you might not like how much" Barry explained and they both looked at him with curious glances wanting to ask more questions but letting it slide for now.

"An armed robbery taking place at Central City bank and they have 10 hostages. 4 guys with guns and threatening to shoot the hostages" Barry raced to put on his suit and rushed over to the bank to catch the bad guy. It was a fairly straight forward mission like most of the ones he had had in the past couple of weeks. The metahumans seemed to be taking some time off from committing crimes, not that anyone was complaining but when the metahuman's decided to take a holiday it normally meant something big was coming.

—

Blaine stood from his chair at the breakfast bar when he heard the mail box go announcing that the mail had arrived. He walked over and retrieved the letters from the floor and took them back to the table to finish his food before him and Kurt headed off to work. Bill, Bill, Junk and more Junk. He flicked through the mail tossing them onto the table as he looked at them until he came to two letters, one addressed to himself and one addressed to Kurt Hummel, they both had Dalton seals on the back.

He passed Kurt his letter as he sat down at the bar across from Blaine. They both just looked at each other and shrugged continuing to open their letters.

Dear Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson

You have been invited to attend the 7 year school reunion of Dalton academy. This event will take place on the 16th of April 2015 in Central City, California at a popular local coffee shop named Jitters, it will begin at 5:00PM and will end at 10:00PM. You may bring two people with you if you wish, they do not have to be related. We hope you can join the celebration and see what your old classmates are doing now 7 years in the future.

Yours Sincerely

Dalton Academy.

"I totally forgot about the reunion" Kurt said setting the letter down on the table and picking up his slice of toast while Blaine nods in agreement.

"Yea me too we have to go but who should we bring?" he asks in response, they know they do not have to brink anyone if they do not want to but they do not want to be the only people without guests.

"Why not Brittany and Santana? I mean we are pretty close to them now and they live local. Rachel and Finn live in LA now and they have the twins so I don't think they would be up for it" Kurt suggests thinking about it logically. He did not think it would be a good idea to fly two 4 month old babies all the way from LA to Central City plus they both have full time jobs now.

"Sure we can ask them tonight since we have to drop them packages off anyway" Blaine says putting his and Kurt's dishes in the sink and decided he will do them when he gets home since they were going to be late as it is.

The day for both of them seemed to drag on forever, Blaine having to practice his performances over and over again for the show the next month and all of Kurt's designs looked wrong to him so he started them all from scratch. Finally after 8 hours of songs and sewing they met Santana and Brittany at the cafe round the corner from their home.

"We got our letters for the Dalton 7 year reunion and we would love it if you came with us" Blaine said giving his letter to them so they could read it and get the details themselves.

"I thought reunions were 5 years or 10 years why is this one 7?" Santana asked taking her eyes off the piece of paper to look at the high school sweethearts in front of her.

"They wanted to be different and unique so they decided to do a 7 year and a 14 year reunion instead" Kurt explained while Santana nodded looking back down to the letter to finish reading it.

"Sure we will go, it is a little last minute but we can change our schedules" Santana announced with a smile. She had calmed down over the years and settled down with Brittany, they were both hoping to adopt their first child later on in the year, they had been on the waiting list for at least a year and only now had gotten the opportunity.

"Yay I gotta go pack" Britt exclaimed getting up from her chair and rushing towards the door but Santana grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Babe it's not for another week" Santana said pulling on her wife's arm to get her to sit back at the table but she was too exited.

"So I have to plan what I am going to pack and see how much stuff will fit into my suitcase" she exclaimed pulling out of Santana's grip and flying for the door.

"Sorry guys you know how she is when she is exited. See you next week" she said grabbing hers and Britt's coat that she left behind in a hurry to get back home and following her wife out of the cafe leaving the two men chuckling at their dynamic.

"Well it looks like we are taking a road trip" Blaine said paying for the coffee's and gathering their things while interlocking hands and making their way home secretly exited to be seeing all their old friends again after so long.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story. No flames please but constructive criticism is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who took interest in this story, I am glad you like it. Who do you think Barry should end up with. Either Caitlin or Eddie. Please review and tell me what you think, and what you think of the chapter itself. **

After an exiting if not bone shaking 4 hour plane ride Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany stepped out of the airport and out into the Central City sunshine pulling their luggage along with them. They had decided to make the trip sort of a holiday and booked a hotel near Jitters for 4 nights. Blaine hired a car for the duration of their stay so they could move around easier. They found the car and asked the guy behind the counter for directions to the hotel which he gladly gave. They al wild into the car and set off with Kurt in the passenger side giving the directions to Blaine who was driving while the two girls were in the backseat staring out of the window watching all the sights go past.

40 minutes and two wrong turns later they pull into the hotel parking lot and unload the car of themselves and their luggage. They decided they would drop their luggage in their rooms then go and find somewhere to have a coffee and plan out the rest of their holiday/ reunion trip. Jitters was the closest cafe to the hotel and they had heard that it sold the best coffee in town plus they wanted to check it out and see where it was before the reunion. Santana and Brittany went to get a table while the two boys went to order the coffee and cakes.

"Could I have a non fat latte a caramel ice coffee and two normal coffee's please. Oh and 4 brownies" Kurt said as he rattled his order to the girl behind the counter.

"Sure, you guys new in town I've not seen you here before, well that and you have a tour guide brochure" said the woman as she pointed to the leaflet in Blaine's hand.

"Yea we are here for the Dalton Academy reunion and thought we would make it a long weekend trip" Blaine explained as he grabbed the two plates with the brownies on and took them back to the table then coming back to the counter to help carry the drinks.

"My best friend used to go to that school, he is going to the reunion too. In fact he should be here… well 10 minutes ago but he is always late oh here he is. Barry!" she exclaimed as she checked her watch and walked over to the guy coming in through the door. He looked at Iris then his gaze landed on Kurt and Blaine, his eyes widened and he turned on his heel to walk back out of the cafe but Iris grabbed his arm before he had chance and pulled him back. Blaine couldn't make out his features all he saw was Iris point towards them and the guy shake his head, she whacked him on the arm and pushed him in our direction but he dug his heels into the ground and refused to move. She walked in front of him and grabbed his arm to pull him forward. Surprisingly he did not refuse this time, just allowed himself to be pulled along by the girl. As he got closer they started to realise who it was.

"Sebastian, Hi didn't expect to see you here" Blaine said while Kurt stood back and crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sebastian suspiciously.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt yea I live here, this is where I was before I only moved to Ohio for high school and It's Barry here. When I moved to Ohio I went by a different name to get away from everything here, kind of a new start I guess" Barry explained casually leaning against the counter while Iris gave him his coffee he has every day.

"Well well well if it isn't the gay meerkat I thought I got rid of you" all heads whipped round to see Santana approaching having seen Barry talking with Kurt and Blaine.

"Hello to you too Santana, I actually live here and you know there is no getting rid of me that easy" he smirked in her direction and Iris just looked at him confused.

"Your right your like a stubborn rash, no matter how much you want it to go away it just keeps coming back" she smirked back and Barry could already feel himself slipping back into the role of Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh wow Shequeera your insults are getting worse, you going soft on me?" Barry said putting his coffee back onto the counter and crossing his arms over his chest while raising his eyebrows.

"Never gonna happen chipmunk I have 7 years of insults to catch up on, just wait… watch your back meerkat" with that she returned back to the table and waited for the guys to bring her food and drinks back.

"Barry what was that? and who is she?" Iris asked as she turned to face him not liking how he acted to Santana.

"That was Santana Lopez, my enemy through my time at Dalton and she is pretty much like that to everyone she doesn't like. And what do you mean what was that?" he explained and asked at the same time not understanding what she was taking about.

"That, your attitude, it's like you were a completely different person just then" he sighed and licked his lips nervously, a habit he had picked up in the past few months.

"That is who I was while I was away, I told you Iris I was a completely different person then and I am not proud of most of the things I did ok" he explained as Iris raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean like almost blinding Blaine with that rock salt slushie?" Kurt piped up from at the side of him. He jumped a little because he had completely forgotten that Kurt and Blaine were there.

"You what?! You nearly blind him, what were you thinking, I'm guessing they did not press charges or me and my dad would have known about it, do you know how much trouble you could have been in. How much trouble you are going to be in when I tell my dad about this" Barry held his hands up in surrender as Iris started quietly yelling at him and hit him on the back of the head twice as hard as she did with his arm.

"Ow I told you I wasn't proud of it and I did apologise, a lot" Iris huffed and ignored him while she smiled at the other two boys and gave them their coffee's to take to the table.

"Hey do you two want to come to dinner at my dads tomorrow give you and Barry a chance to catch up a little before the reunion" Iris suggested, she went from being angry to happy in seconds, she did it all the time and Barry thought he would have been used to it by now but not so much.

"Ok we are not doing anything, you sound like you have changed and it would be cool to get to know Barry Allen" Kurt said as he turned back around to smile at Barry a little wary at first but the smile got bigger as Barry smiled back, not a sarcastic smile or a smirk. A sincere smile. Barry thanked Iris for the coffee and said goodbye to the boys then walked out of the cafe toward the CCPD to start work. It was just a day of paperwork so it was quite straight forward, using his speed to get the work done faster. What should have taken him at least 4 hours only took him 20 minutes so he sat around for a while and worked on his board that had his mothers murder still in place until an hour had passed. He left the lab and made his way to his other job as the speedy superhero in red.

He got to S.T.A.R Labs and got changed to start his warmup on the treadmill when Cisco came in.

"Hey dude looking forward to your reunion this weekend?" he asked sitting on the floor opposite the running machine.

"I don't know, I have already seen two of the people I used to go to school with and one of the students from the rival school and it was slightly awkward to say the least at least seeing Kurt and Blaine anyway. Seeing Santana was kind of a flashback to high school" Barry explained sitting on the edge of the treadmill.

"I thought you went to an all boys school" Cisco exclaimed furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Santana is the student from the rival school, well technically they all are. Blaine was originally at Dalton and Kurt and Santana were at Mckinley then Kurt transferred to Dalton because of the bullying but moved back to Mckinley later on in the year and Blaine followed him the year after" Barry explained the drama of the school and the rival school.

"So what was it like in Ohio, was it a lot different from here?" he asked wanting to know all about Barry's high school life out of town.

"Well it was smaller and less busy so that took some getting used to, it's a really nice place and I loved Dalton, made some good friends and was actually quite popular there. But they know me as Sebastian Smythe the cool, smooth and very sarcastic guy. I'm a little nervous about meeting them all again, not sure if they are going to like the new me since they got so used to the mean me" Cisco just waved his hand in Barry's direction and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure you will be fine I mean you are a better person now, sure you may have different demeanours but you are still the same guy" he said and Barry just lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Maybe, just please don't judge me, I did a lot of things I am not proud of. At the time I thought it was cool but now I wish I had never done them" Barry looked up at Cisco and gave him a small smile standing up and offering a hand to the other man who gladly took it and was hurled onto his feet. Cisco left the room and Barry once again started the treadmill up and began his speed training. An hour later he stepped off the treadmill with sweat dripping off his face and hair but proud of himself having reached 900 mph. He took a shower and got back changed into his normal clothes, putting his workout clothes into a bag to take home and wash. He stayed around S.T.A.R Labs for a couple more hours helping Caitlin do some computer stuff and put all their information on metahumans and himself from the computer and onto paper. That was if anyone hacked their system they wouldn't be able to get all the secret information. When it was time for them to leave Barry walked Caitlin to her car as she insisted she could take herself home refusing to let Barry speed her to her apartment.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me to the reunion this weekend" Barry said as they approached her car.

"No problem it will be nice to get to know more about your life outside Central City. I heard you talking to Cisco earlier and you said you were a different person in Ohio and you did some things you regret, what did you mean?" she asked leaning her back against her car and looking at him.

"Not only was I a different person with a different name but I had a different personality, different attitude everything. I was cocky and mean and pretty horrible to a lot of people. I almost blinded a guy with a slushie that had rock salt in it. It was meant for his boyfriend because I was jealous of him, I wanted Blaine but he was taken so I took it out on Blaine's boyfriend instead. I photoshopped a picture of Kurt's brother naked and threatened to post it online if he and his partner sang at a show choir competition because we wanted to win. The only two good things I every did were raise money for a charity and help Blaine propose to Kurt" Caitlin could see the regret on Barry's face as he explained the bad things he had done but his face brightened up when he said the last two obviously remembering them. Caitlin smiled at the last too glad to know he had done something good and not just all bad.

"But you have changed now. You have changed Barry, you help save the city and the people in it if thats not good i don't know what is. I'm sure they will forgive you. They would be crazy not to get to know the person you are now because that person is pretty amazing if you ask me" she reassured him and put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes breathing deep. He leant his head against her hand and opened his eyes.

"Thanks I know I have changed it's just nice to hear from someone who isn't myself sometimes" she dropped her hand and he leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Caitlin" he said opening the car door for her.

"Goodnight Barry" she answered getting in her car and drove away. Once Barry could no longer see her car he ran home and got changed into his pyjamas then sat and watched TV until Joe came back from work.

"Hey how was your day at S.T.A.R Labs?" Joe asked coming through the door and hanging his coat up before sitting next to Barry on the couch.

"Good, pretty boring because there was no metahumans but I reached 900 mph on the treadmill. A new personal best" Joe's eyes widened before he let out a smile and clapped Barry on the back.

"Wow 900 never thought I would be hearing that outside of a movie. I'm proud of you son. Iris mentioned that we were having guests over tomorrow?" Joe asked as they both settle back into the couch.

"Yes two of my friends from school we want to catch up before the reunion. I hope that's ok, Iris invited them over" Barry asked looking at his foster dad for permission.

"Of course it's ok. You never talk about your Ohio high school days or the people you met there it will be nice to know what you got up to over there" Barry smiled when he heard that Joe was ok with Kurt and Blaine for dinner but was not thrilled when Joe said he wanted to know what Barry got up to while he was at high school. It's not that Barry didn't want to tell Joe all the great stuff that he did over there he just didn't want him to know all the bad stuff that happened in fear that he would be mad or disappointed in him for what he had done in the past.

"I did some bad stuff while I was there ok. That's why I never talk about it. I didn't do drugs or get into fights or anything like that I was just really mean to a lot of people. I regret it now but then I thought it was cool" Barry looked down ashamed that he had done those things but slightly glad that he told Joe before Kurt and Blaine told him the next day over dinner.

"It's ok it's in the past I'm sure they forgive you. I am not thrilled that you went from being bullied to doing the bullying but at least you told me and you know it's wrong" Joe placed a hand on Barry's shoulder and left t there while he talked to him then used it to push himself off the couch to retreat upstairs to bed.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed since Barry closed his eyes when he opened them and found sunlight streaming through the crack in his curtains. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before stretching and looking a his clock. 7:15 it read. That's what time he normally got up to go to work and his body was so used to it that even on his days off his internal alarm clock would go off. He flopped back down onto the bed only to slam his head d into his headboard on the way down. Rolling over with his face into his pillow and groaned in pain still half asleep. He put a hand on the back on his head where he could feel it throbbing. Joe opened the door and looked round the room, he found Barry half under the covers holding the back on his head and a crack into the wooden headboard. Joe just chuckled and close the door, it was not the first time it had happened but it was still funny every time.

Barry grumbled to himself while he rolled out of bed and his feet hit the ground wit a soft thud. He put on his slippers then retreated downstairs where Joe already had his breakfast waiting for him as usual. Well they took it in turns. Joe does breakfast one day then Barry does the next day. It had been like that since he came back from Ohio.

The morning went pretty fast with Barry tidying up the house and picking out what to wear to dinner while Joe went to the station to finish off the little bit of paperwork he had. Once that was all done and Joe was home getting a start on dinner, Barry text Blaine and told him they would meet at Jitters so that he could take them back to the house for dinner.

Once they arrived and got out of the car Barry lead them up to the house and opened the door for them to go inside.

"Nice place" Blaine said as he walked over the threshold and into the West family home.

"Thanks. I basically grew up here with Joe and Iris" Barry explained as he led them to the couch and told hem to get comfortable.

"You guys want anything. Iris brings Jitters style coffee and tea home every week so we have plenty" he smiled looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Coffee please milk and 2 sugars for the both of us" Kurt replied kind of stunned that Sebastian was actually nice to them and offering to get things for them. He did say he had changed and had followed through with it so far but Kurt was still a little sceptical while Blaine believed it all the way. The boys sat back on the couch as they waited for their coffee when suddenly the door opened and Iris along with two people Kurt and Blaine had never seen before stepped through. Iris kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag on the floor while the other two neatly placed theirs in the corner. The two strangers walked over to the couch and chair and placed themselves onto it after introducing themselves.

"Hey I'm Cisco and that's Caitlin, we are going to the reunion with Barry" they not held out their hand to shake which both men did not wanting to seem rude but hand shaking wasn't really their thing.

"I'm Blaine, this is Kurt. We went to school with Sebastian, Sorry Barry. Still getting used to calling him that since he went by Sebastian when we knew him. But I have to say Barry is a better name than Sebastian" Blaine said while Kurt at the side of him agreed.

"You will think it's better until you hear his full name. Barry is a shortened down version" Caitlin exclaimed and both kurt and Blaine furrowed their eyebrows as they tried to figure out what Barry could be short for.

"His full name is Bartholomew but he hates it so everyone calls him Barry" Cisco explained as Caitlin hit him on the arm and Cisco sent a glare her way and moved his arm out of her reach. Iris came back out of the kitchen with two drinks in her hand and Barry came next with two drinks. Iris gave hers to Cisco and Caitlin while barry gave his to Kurt and Blaine. It was a little cramped in the living room until dinner was served, with Kurt, Blaine and Caitlin on the couch, Cisco on the floor where he put himself and Barry sat in the chair with Iris sat sideways on his lap where she had just plonked herself when she saw there were no seats available.

10 minutes and a lot of talking later they were all seated at the table with Joe at the head of the table, Caitlin and Cisco next to him, Kurt and Blaine next to them and Iris and Barry on the end with the table legs.

"So how come you chose to move all the way to Ohio in the middle of high school and why did you go by a different name?" Kurt asked curious to why he hadn't stayed in Central City.

"I was getting bullied a lot here, it started off small like taunts and mocking then people started to throw things at me then they started hitting me and throwing my stuff in the trash as well as me sometimes. Then came the death threats and warnings. I knew they would have done it so I transferred to Dalton to live with my aunt and uncle. I went by a different name and changed my last name to Smythe to kind of get a new start. A life separate from Central City and I guess that made me a whole different person" Barry explained while looking at everyone on the table mostly Kurt and Blaine to show them that he really had changed and that is not who he always was.

"I did the same remember, transferring from Mckinley to Dalton because of the same thing. I get how hard it is and also how easy it is to become a different person when you have the chance. To change parts of your life that you don't like" Kurt said and Blaine gripped his hand under the table knowing it was still hard for him to talk about his past experiences with bullies.

"I went from being bullied to bullying someone else. That wasn't what I wanted to do but I guess I got caught up in the whole being a different person. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things I did. If I could go back and change it I would" Barry explained gaining a little cough and smile from Joe, Caitlin and Cisco and confused look from the rest of the table.

"Ok we have established that Barry was a big jerk in high school but do you have any funny or embarrassing stories of him?" Iris asked as everyone else nodded in agreement as they wanted to hear the funny things that had happened.

"No I cant think of any. The only thing I can think of is Barry used to flirt with me every chance he got and then tormented Kurt with it. He had the worst pick up lines ever and that is saying something since I have heard all of Kurt's" Blaine explained as he looked at Barry who had hid his face in his hands, shaking his head muttering Oh My God over and over. Everyone could tell there was a bright red blush on his face from where his ears had gone red. Everyone laughed at his embarrassment and couldn't help laughing even harder when they finally saw his face. As red as a tomato that brought out the almost invisible freckles on his face.

"He eventually came to his senses and started trying to be nice to us when we confronted him after one of friends did something stupid. He tried to make us not use our best singers for a show choir competition just because they wanted to win. They photoshopped a picture of Finn, one of our main singers and threatened to post it online if they sang. He eventually destroyed all the pictures and said he wanted them to win fair and square" Kurt said and Barry knew that all everyone was going to pick out of that explanation was show choir, and he was right.

"Show choir, you sing?" Caitlin asked all three former Warblers.

"Yes we do. I'm guessing you didn't know Barry sings, or used to anyway" Blaine said to Joe and the rest of the table.

"No we did not know. Why didn't you tell us that you can sing?" Iris asked as she shot a look at Barry.

"You never asked and I'm not that good" Barry replied once again turning red as all eyes were on him.

"Not that good, we are talking about the same person right. You led two songs at regionals and killed them. Then you were voted captain of the Warblers. You don't get the position for nothing. In fact we have a video we can show you" Kurt pulled out his phone and loaded the video. He passed it to Joe and everyone that had not already seen it gathered round the phone. Barry had a feeling he knew which song it was going to be and his suspicions were correct when he heard Glad you came blasting through the phone's speakers. Barry found himself humming along to the tune as it all came back to him. He kind of missed being on stage and singing for an audience. When the video had finished Joe gave the hone back and everyone looked at Barry shocked.

"That was amazing why did you not tell me?" Iris asked hitting Barry on the arm.

"It never came up" he shrugged and Iris glared at him. They looked at the clock and saw that it was well past 7 so Kurt and Blaine helped tidy the dishes up which Joe said they didn't have to but they insisted. After that they said thank you and goodbye to everyone, even surprising Barry with a hug.

"It was really nice catching up Barry and it was nice to meet you all. See you at the weekend" they waved before walking to the car Santana and Brittany had waiting for them at the bottom of the drive. They decided to do the dishes in the morning as they were all feeling pretty tired. They all said goodnight to each other and making their way into their respective rooms to get some rest for the next day.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know I have quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes. Some are from my fingers slipping on the keys and some is just all me. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story is suppose to be a crossover and I promise it is. This chapter and the next chapter are probably both filler chapters but the next one will feature Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. This chapter was just to introduce Eddie to the story and I know you are going to probably hate me after you read this chapter. I am so glad that so many people like this story please keep the love coming! Anyway enjoy! BTW Eddie won the poll, sorry all SnowBarry fans. I ship both so I don't mind either way.**

Joe awoke the next morning to a loud ringing next to his ear. Opening his eyes and glancing towards the clock he saw it was only 6:30. Groaning and reaching out his hand to snatch the phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" he said into the phone as soon as he pressed the answer button, forgetting any and all formalities this early in the morning.

"Sorry to call you this early in the morning but we have a case, 4 men dead and another 2 in the hospital. Some weirdo is slashing people with a Samurai sword of all things. Bring Allen with you he is going to be needed at the scene" the captain said down the line then hung up without another word. Joe sighed and pulled the covers off then climbed out of bed and made his way to Barry's room. Knocking on the door loud enough to wake him up, which also woke up Iris in the process.

"What's going on, it's 6:30 in the morning" she questioned hair all over the place and her eyes full of haze and sleep.

"Nothing is wrong we just have a case, sorry for waking you baby" he replied kissing her forehead. She just nodded and shuffled back to her room to catch some more sleep.

"Bar wake up we have a case, come on don't make me come in there and roll you out of bed because you know I will" he said knocking on the door harder to make sure his son got the message.

"I'm awake, just give me a minute to get dressed" came Barry's voice through the door, then came she shuffling and banging. The pained cry came after that. 5 minutes plater he came downstairs fully dressed and ready to go, bruise on his face and all.

"What happened to you?" Joe asked as he saw Barry walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast.

"Walked into my closet still half asleep" he said stuffing the piece of toast into his mouth and putting on his shoes. Joe had to hold back a laugh when he heard that Barry had walked into his own closet.

When they got to the crime scene they could see blood everywhere and 4 body bags being taken away by the coroner. A samurai sword lay in the middle of the pool of blood, the metal coated with red liquid gleaming in the sunlight. Witnesses statements were taken and evidence was collected to be brought back to the lab for Barry to analyse. As he was waiting for Joe to finish up with the scene so they could go back to the lab Eddie walked up and sat next to him on the bench and passed him a cup of coffee which he greatly needed if he was going to stay awake.

"Here you look like death warmed over, are you ok?" Eddie asked handing over the coffee and looking at Barry with concern.

"Yea just kind of tired. Haven't been sleeping much lately" he responded yawning and and opening his eyes wide in effort to keep them from closing.

"Why not?" he asked turning to fully face him.

"Nightmares, I used to get them a lot as a kid and they disappeared when I was a teenager. Now they are back, i have been having them for about a week" Barry confessed, not sure why he was telling Eddie all this. Somehow he felt like he could trust Eddie with anything.

"Have you told Joe about this?" Eddie asked taking another sip of his coffee while still keeping his eye on Barry.

"No I haven't. He has enough to deal with especially with this new case, I don;t want to bother him with this" Barry explained shrugging with a sad smile on his face. Eddie placed his hand on Barry's knee in comfort and to get his full attention… and it worked. A shiver ran up Barry's spine at the contact and an he looked at Eddie who had a kind and encouraging smile on his face.

"I don't get much sleep, never have. So if you wake up in the middle of the night and need to talk to someone or if you just want to talk about anything you can always call me, or you can come by my house, any time, day or night it doesn't matter" Barry smiled back at this, a little shocked but happy non the less.

"I couldn't do that. I would feel guilty if I called or showed up at your doorstep while you were asleep or if you were really busy and didn't have time" Barry said knowing that he would feel bad for waking Eddie up or taking up his time for a little chat.

"Listen to me Barry Allen. I will always have time for you. You can't keep going on like this, with no sleep and being afraid to close your eyes because of what you might see" Eddie explained the smile disappearing from his face and a stern yet still kind expression took it's place. Barry smiled and nodded back.

"Ok I will" he agreed but having no intentions of actually calling the man next time he had a nightmare. Eddie went over to talk to Joe and came back a few minutes later.

"Joe isn't going to be finished for at least another 45 minutes so he told me to go back to the precinct. You can either sit there and wait for Joe in the rain and it will rain, or you can get a ride with me" as if on cue he heavens opened and the rain poured down in buckets with no sign of letting up anytime soon. Barry and Eddie ran for Eddie's car which was on the other side of the parking lot. By the time they got there and got in they were both drenched. Water dripping from their clothes and hair. Barry looked down and saw that the water was seeping into the seats.

"Don't worry about it, it's only water it will dry" Eddie said when he saw Barry looking at the now soaking seats. Barry looked up and laughed out loud when he took in Eddie's appearance. His normally slightly spiked hair flat on top of his head and his clothes stuck to him showing quite a nice view of his abs. Barry blushed and looked away when he realised he had been staring. Eddie looked up and started laughing along with his care mate when he also took in the others appearance. Hair stuck to his forehead with his usually light grey shirt now dark and also stuck to him. Their eyes were full of joy and laughter as they both gradually stopped laughing enough to get the car moving, just having a small chuckle every now and again.

They didn't need to stop off at their houses as they had clothes at the CCPD in case of situations like this. 10 minutes into the car ride and Eddie was constantly checking his rearview mirror, he had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Whats going on?" Barry asked as he tried to crane his neck to see why Eddie was always looking behind him but Eddie grabbed his arm stopping him from turning round to look out of the back window.

"Someone is following us" he said simply and Barry sat straight in his seat facing forward and eyebrows scrunched. Eddie explained that someone had been following them since they met the main highway after they left the crime scene. Another two cars came up either side of them and one appeared in front. They were completely boxed in and couldn't go anywhere. the car at the front stopped suddenly and Eddie did not have enough time to put on the brakes. They crashed head on into the car in front while the car behind crashed into them, controlled, as if on purpose. The side cars also turned slightly and slammed into the driver and passenger doors, trapping the car in between them. Barry looked at Eddie in shock before they were both thrown forward and hitting the dashboard. The last thing that Barry saw before he passed out was the pained look on Eddie's face wanting so badly to make it disappear and replace it with the smile he loved so much.

They both awoke in a cold hard room made of thick concrete with no windows and only one door and a camera in the corner. Barry was the first to wake slowly opening his eyes and clutching his head in pain. On the plus side he no longer felt tired but probably had a concussion. He looked around the room then finally his gaze landed on Eddie beside him. That is when he realised the rip in Eddie's shirt which had blood seeping though it, on closer inspection Barry saw the long gash Eddie had across his torso, deep and nasty. Barry scooted closer to the other man and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound and that is when Eddie chose to wake up attempting to sit up but screaming out in pain and falling back down onto the concrete floor.

"Easy Eddie, lay still. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt" Barry said putting a hand on Eddie's shoulder to calm him down before he took off his jacket and pressed down on the wound making Eddie cry out again while gripping onto Barry's arm tightly. Suddenly the door flew open and a bottle of water, a towel, some thread with a needle and some bandages were thrown in with a note before the door slammed closed again.

'Wouldn't want you to die so soon' the note read. Obviously who ever took them needed them for something or they would not be trying to stop Eddie from dying. Barry took the towel and wet it then proceeded to clean away the somewhat dried blood surrounding the wound. This time around Eddie did not scream or cry out as his body had lost all feeling and his head lolled back against the wall that was currently supporting his body. He kept his eyes open somehow watching Barry's every move as he took his time and a lot of care into sewing up the wound and bandaging it.

Eddie could only think of how smooth Barry's hands were on his skin and how nice the couch felt even thoe he could not feel it. If these was Eddie's last few hours/minutes alive, the last thing he wanted to see before his eyes closed was Barry's face and his smile.

"Come on Eddie stay with me, just think of all the things you want to do that you still haven't done. You have made it this far do not give up now" Barry said trying to encourage Eddie to keep his eyes open and stay awake for as long as possible. Eddie's sleepy eyes looked directly into Barry's when their gaze's met and refused to let the other out of the trap.

"Lets face it I'm not going to make it to tomorrow. One of the things that I want to do but haven't had chance is what I am about to do now" he paused for a few seconds and looked down before taking a deep breath.

"I have had feelings for someone for quite a while but never told them because I was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of taunts and prejudice. But now I don't care I have to let it out" Eddie said while still staring at the floor almost as if he was afraid to look up. When he finally did Barry could see tears forming in his eyes.

"It will probably be my only chance I have to say this so… You are so talented and always underrated, you always keep your cool when everything turns, your smart and you are loyal to everyone. You're amazing. As soon as I saw you walk through those doors on my very first day I was drawn to you by your beauty and awkwardness which I know you hate but I find it adorable. I thought if I ignored the feeling that it would go away but it didn't, it just grew stronger until I couldn't deny it any longer and I accepted it. I love how when you are stressed the tips of your ears go red and the way you trip over your words when trying to explain something. When your exited you get a big grin and you start explaining things in scientific ways that nobody but you can understand. I love everything about you, you are special Barry Allen and don't you ever forget that" as the speech went on Eddie's voice grew weaker and quieter up to the point where it was barley audible but he managed to find the strength to carry on until the end.

There were tears running down Barry's face as the speech came to an end realising that the man he had had a crush on for as long as he had known him felt the same way. If only either of them would have said something before they could have had a chance with each other but that was not looking too likely now.

"Eddie I feel the same way, I always have… I hate that we are admitting this under these circumstances but at least we both know now. Please Eddie you have to hold on. I have lost too many people I love, I can;t do it again" Barry's eyes went wide as soon as soon as he realised what he had said but Eddie just smiled and gathered the little bit on energy he had left in him. He leant forward and pressed his lips firmly on Barry's and gripped the front of his shirt as hard as he could while Barry continued to cry but kissing back with as much passion and love as he could, holding Eddie's face in his hand.

The hand slipped from his face and the lips parted ways when Eddie's body went limp in Barry's arms. He couldn't stop the cascade of tears flowing down his cheeks or the sob that broke free from his throat as he leant his head down to touch it with Eddie's as he rocked backwards and forwards like a madman with Eddie's body cradled in his lap, his heart breaking every second. Suddenly Barry looked up to the camera with fire in his eyes making a silent promise to kill the person who did this to his love.

**There you are, another chapter finished. How many people hate me? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to kill Eddie off but I thought that would be a little cruel so I decided not to. Anyway thank you for everyone who left a comment on the story and everyone was faved it and added it to their subscriptions, it's nice to know that people like what I am writing. On with this chapter. **

He stared down at Eddie's lifeless body in his arms, dry tear tracks on his cheeks from crying but that had stopped now, there were no more tears left to cry. He moved Eddie to the other arm because the one that was currently holding him went dead. Something clattered out of Eddie's pocket and to the floor, Barry picked it up and realised it was his cell phone. 'These kidnappers are really bad at this' Barry thought smirking as he hid the cell out of sight of the camera and leaned Eddie against the wall then settled down next to him with his back to the camera.

He didn't want to risk calling someone not knowing if the camera had audio too so he texted Joe. 'I'm ok but Eddie isn't, need an ambulance ASAP he wont make it much longer. Barry' He pressed send and just hoped that they would get there in time.

Back at the station everyone was trying to find a lead on where Barry and Eddie could be. Joe couldn't contain his panic or his worry knowing that someone had taken his son and his partner, not knowing if they are even alive. He slumped down in his chair and ran his hands down his face in defeat. He wasn't the type of person to give up but this seemed hopeless just like when Barry went into the coma, he tried to be positive but he just hit one dead end after another.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the station with two girls and walked up to Joe.

"Hey is Barry here, he said he would meet us for lunch but he isn't answering his phone. Oh this is Santana and Brittany they are our plus ones for the reunion" Blaine asked when he got close enough. Joe shook the girls hands and shook his head at them.

"No we have no idea where he is. He has been kidnapped along with my partner Eddie. They crashed Eddie's car then took them out of the wreck" Joe said not wanting to sugar coat anything because that wouldn't do any good. The four newcomers faces were lined with shock and worry.

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" Kurt asked when he had taken his hand away from his mouth.

"Earlier today coming back from a crime scene" Joe answered sitting back down in his chair. They had all come to quite like Barry, he was so much different to Sebastian… good different and they were just starting to get to know him and now this happens.

"Look I am sorry if this sounds rude but we really have a lot of work to do. How about I take your number and update you if we find anything" Joe said standing up and seeing them to the door. Blaine gave Joe him number to put into his work phone so he could tell him if they find anything. Joe walked back to his desk and pick up the phone that started ringing signalling he had a text. He looked at the ID and it said Eddie, he quickly opened the message and read it.

'I'm ok but Eddie isn't, need an ambulance ASAP he wont make it much longer. Barry'

Joe frowned at the message, why would kidnappers leave the phone with them? Unless this was the kidnappers luring them into a trap. He was not going to take any chances thoe, he rushed the phone into the captain who read the message and sent Joe with the phone to the tech department who could hopefully find a location through the phone.

It took 5 minutes to successfully get a location and those 5 minutes felt like the longest in the world. As soon as the location had been found most of the on duty officers rushed to their cars after picking up their gear and their guns ready to rescue two of their own. Joe and the captain shared a car and on the ride over Joe called an ambulance just in case the text was real and Eddie really did need am ambulance, but he told them not to use the sirens as not to attract attention to themselves in fear of scaring the kidnappers and doing something rash, that went for all the police cars too. It took 15 minutes for the police to get to the scene, even doing their top speed.

Barry hoped the message had got to Joe and the others and they had not just passed it off as a trap, even then they would still come and Barry knew that. Barry put his hand against Eddie's pulse point and breathed a sigh of relief when he could still feel a pulse, it was weak and thready but it was still there, not for much longer if they didn't get him to a hospital soon. If it wasn't for the camera in the room he would have vibrated the door open by now and they would have been safe but he didn't want to risk being exposed to the whole world by his kidnappers because he was careless. Eddie was starting to burn up and Barry knew that the wound was starting to get infected which just made things even worse.

The blinking light on the camera stopped and camera drooped down so it was facing the ground. Barry stood up and inspected it wondering what had happened to it. All of a sudden shouts and gun shots could be heard from outside the door which made Barry race back to Eddie's side ready to either protect him or hand him over to someone who was going to take him to a hospital, he hoped it would not be the first but he would protect him for the rest of his life if he had to. Situations like this had taught Barry that life is too short not to go after the things you want because you never know how long you have with someone before they are ripped away from you.

The handle rattles then finally clicked as it opened reviling Joe and the captain who ran to Barry and Eddie's side to check they were ok.

"I will tell you everything later but we need to get Eddie to a hospital now. He get slashed with the samurai sword, I patched him up the best I could but he needs the professionals who actually know what they are doing plus the wound has an infection that needs to be treated" Barry said quickly wanting to get to the point that Eddie was first priority.

The captain and Joe carefully lifted Eddie and rushed him out to the awaiting ambulance and Barry claimed into the back beside him before anyone could argue. Normally only family are allowed to ride with the patient but these circumstances changed things. They explained that he would need minor surgery and that what Barry did saved his life. He would have bled out long before they got there if not.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed Eddie into surgery telling Barry he could wait in the waiting room. Barry fidgeted in his chair and paced the room waiting to hear some news. Joe and the captain burst through the doors and made it to where Barry was leaning against the wall drumming his hands together unable to keep still. Joe had texted Blaine to let them know that they had both bed found and that Barry was alright. Joe pulled Barry into a tight hug when he got close enough, tears welling up in his eyes and in Barry's too. Joe had pain like nothing else when Barry had been in the coma and preyed he never felt that again but his fears came to life the moment Barry went missing.

"Anything?" Joe asked guiding Barry to a chair and sitting in the one beside him. Iris arrived a second later putting a hand on Barry's arm in comfort seeing his obvious distress.

"Nothing yet, he has been in there for 20 minutes. They rushed him in as soon as he got here and I have heard nothing since" Barry explained wringing his hands together nervously. Joe took them and made Barry look at him.

"He is going to be fine, you saved him Bar" Joe said with a smile, one that Barry returned sadly.

"Yea but he is still hurt. I couldn't stop that" he said looking down. Joe sighed and gripped Barry's hands a little tighter.

"You cant protect everyone from everything, all you can do is be there to pick up the pieces and put them back together again" Barry smiled again, this time full heartedly because that is exactly what he was going to do. Now he had found out that his big time crush felt the same way and then nearly had him ripped away he was not going to leave his side. The surgical ward door opened and a doctor walked their way.

"Eddie Thawne?" the doctor asked when he reached all nodded silently asking him to tell them about Eddie's condition.

"We removed the old stitching and replaced it surgical stitches, we gave him some pain killers and a shot of antibiotics. He is going to be fine, you can go and see him if you wish. He will be dosed up on pain meds, just a warning" they all nodded again and thanked the doctor before walking in the direction of Eddie's room.

They rounded the corner and saw Eddie sitting up in his bed fiddling with the wire of his heart monitor and tipping his head from side to side. He looked up at them and his eyes lit up.

"Hey guys can you make the beeping stop?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred but with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry no can do, that beeping tells us that you are still alive" Barry said as everyone moved closer to the bed. Iris sat on one chair while Joe sat on the other and Barry sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I was going to die" Eddie said as serious as he could which just turned out to end in a giggle.

"But you didn't, your ok. I wasn't going to let you die Eddie" Barry said with sincerity in his voice and a smile in the wounded mans direction.

"Aww isn't he sweet. He is my hero, my knight in shiny armour. Well my knight in cool clothes. Wait you're my adorably, hot, nerdy hero in cool clothes" by the end of the sentence Eddie looked proud of himself for thinking of that and he reached over to take hold of Barry's hand and lace their fingers together, not fully knowing what he was doing because he was high on pain medicine. Without a end thought Barry held on to the hand tight not wanting to let do in fear of the blonde man disagreeing, giving it a little squeeze silently letting him know that he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

Barry looked away fro Eddie and saw Joe with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised while Iris had her hands clasped together in front of her with a big smile on her face. Barry could feel Eddie's grip on his hand loosen slightly letting him know that he was soon going to fall asleep. Eddie shuffled into a more comfortable position his head leaning against Barry's leg and still tripping onto his hand which was tucked under his chin, holding it as close as physically possible.

"I meant what I said earlier Barry. You are special and I love everything about you. I am so lucky to have you in my life" Eddie murmured before closing his eyes completely and his breathing evened out indicating he had finally feel to sleep. Barry looked back towards Joe feeling and looking very nervous and he could see Iris behind him still wearing a big grin.

"You need to tell me something Bar?" Joe asked shifting in his chair to get a better look at his son. Barry just scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed red.

"Well we both told mach other of our feelings for each other when we were in that room. I think he told me because he thought he was not going to make it. We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet" Barry explained turning even more red. Iris just squealed and ran over to hug her best friend in congratulations.

"So you finally acted on it, I have seen you two flirt consistently since you woke up from your coma. This is so great" she said still holding on to Barry as tight as she could. Barry nodded and hugged her back the best he could with Eddie still holding onto his hand probably not letting go any time soon. Iris and Joe stayed a little while longer before leaving to go home and get some sleep while Barry insisted on staying to be with Eddie. Joe texted Blaine and told him where Barry was and he could go see him if he wanted to.

Blaine and Kurt knocked on the door of the hospital room before walking in to find Barry still sat on the edge of Eddie's bed only now he had his back leant again the back of the bed and his feet stretched in front of his with his shoes off and Eddie's head in his lap while he played aimlessly with his hair.

"I'm glad you're ok, I heard about what happened" Blaine said taking the seat closest to Barry while kurt grabbed the other one and pulled it close. Barry nodded.

"Yea I am fine can't say the same for Eddie, but he will get better" he said looking towards Eddie's sleeping form. Kurt and Blaine spent 30 minutes talking to Barry about the reunion which was the next day and how exited they all were for it, to see what everyone was like now until visiting times were up and they had to leave. Joe had managed to convince the doctors to let Barry stay overnight so he leant his head against the wall behind him and let sleep take him under.

**Well that is another chapter over and done with. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please. Your reviews inspire me and let me know that you like it and weather I should carry on. Thanks for your support guys. BTW I was involved in a flash mob a while ago for charity. Go check it out. CAST academy musical theatre flash mob. Leave a comment on that too. It was so much fun to do and I hope I can spread the joy through the video and the comments. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am starting to think people are getting bored with this story, I don't know why. If you are I wont carry on so please let me know. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Lets pretend that Dalton never burned down for the sake of this story.**

Barry blinked his eyes open and lifted his head from the spot it had been on the wall, wincing in pain when he did so. He glanced down at Eddie still asleep in his lap but had moved in the night so his head was rested against Barry's chest and his legs in Barry's lap hugging his waist and snuggled against him. He couldn't believe this was real he had only imagined this in dreams never thought it could come true, but it did and he couldn't be happier even with the current situation.

Barry smiled and brushed Eddie's sandy blonde hair off of his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb unintentionally waking up the sleeping man.

"Good morning beautiful" Eddie said craning his neck up so he could look Barry in the eyes.

"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you" he replied but Eddie shook his head and attempted to bring his hand up to Barry's face but lowly cried out in pain the let his arm flop back to Barry's stomach with a look of pan on his face.

"You didn't, Ive been in and out for a few hours" Eddie exclaimed leaning back fully into Barry letting his hand come up and play with Eddie's hair.

"Oh and the nurse came round about an hour ago and said I can go home today. I am healing more quickly than they thought I would so I can go home" Eddie smiled at Barry like it was the best thing in the world.

"That's right you can go home today you just have to have someone sign the discharge papers, but you have to take it easy. Rest as much as possible. No excise, heavy lifting, or physical activity other than walking and only do small amounts of that' the nurse said as she walked into the room not saying anything about Barry being in bed with him even thoe it was against hospital regulations.

"I will sign them and he can stay at my place until he recovers. I wont let him do anything other than rest I promise" Barry said after listening to all the things he could not do. Barry nodded inclining that he understood all the instructions. He looked down at Eddie to see a slight pout on the others man's ace clearly not liking all he could not do. The nurse sent him a look clearly asking is he understood so he nodded too. He may not like it but he knew that this was what he had to do in order to heal.

The nurse walked out of the room to give the boys some privacy and to collect the discharge forms. Barry helped Eddie from the bed and helped to put on some clothes that Joe had dropped off earlier on his way to the precinct. 10 minutes later the nurse came back with the papers in her hand and passed them off to Barry who quickly signed them and texted Iris to come and pick them up.

Another woman came in with a wheelchair that she told Eddie to get in so she could escort him out of the hospital to the car but he refused. She said it was policy but he still refused and used Barry for support as he walked himself down the hallway and into the elevator.

"You know she as only trying to help" Barry said as soon as the doors to the elevator had closed.

"I know but I'm injured not an invalid. I can walk, and whenever I can walk I am going to walk besides the nurse did say I have to try walking" he replied with his arms around Barry's shoulder for support and because he wanted to keep Barry as close as possible.

"You are so stubborn and yes she said try walking but not too much. Don't overdo yourself, we haven't even left the hospital yet" Barry said with a smile knowing full well that Eddie was going to be up and on his feet every chance he got. When they got to the front doors they were greeted by a smiling Iris who had come into the hospital to meet them instead of staying in the car.

"Hey I thought you were waiting for us in the parking lot?" Barry asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes but I got bored plus I came to carry the stuff" she replied as she reached for the bag with Eddie's clothes in and the bathroom stuff. Barry gladly gave the bag over to his best friend otherwise she would have taken it by force, she didn't like the idea of him having to carry everything , both Eddie and the bag full of his stuff.

"We will need to stop off at Eddie's apartment first to pick up some of his things" Barry said as he manoeuvred Eddie and himself into the back seat of her car. She just turned and raised her eyebrows at both of them.

"He is staying at ours until he is healed. The doctor said he would need help until he gets better so I offered to let him stay with us. I already confirmed it with Joe" Barry said as he noted the surprised look on her face. She just none again and turned around in her seat to start the car and drive them across town to Eddie's apartment. The drive was quiet with the radio playing in the background, it was comfortable silence.

Eddie got told to sit on the couch and not move, so that's what he did, under much protest and whining. He directed Barry and iris places to where the stuff was that he wanted to take. around 15 minutes later everything was packed into a big suitcase and in the trunk of the car ready to be transported to the West household.

By the time they got back home and everything was unpacked and put away in the space that Barry made for him it was already 1 o'clock. The reunion stared in 4 hours. They sat and waited a movie until it was time for Iris to go to work and get everything ready for the reunion. Cisco and Caitlin arrived at 4 to pick Barry up and Kurt and Blaine arrived with Santana and Brittany a little while after. They had arranged to all meet at Barry's so they could all go together.

Blaine ended up inviting Eddie along to the reunion, he said he could go as one of his plus ones, his other being Santana. While Eddie and Barry disappeared upstairs to get Eddie dressed the others sat around and talked.

"So where did you meet the criminal chipmunk?" Santana asked Caitlin and Cisco while they were sat about the living room waiting for the two men to emerge from upstairs.

""He was brought to S.T.A.R Labs when he got struck by lightning last year. The hospitals weren't equipped to handle him so Cisco, DR Wells and I took him in and got him stabilised. He woke up 9 months later and we have pretty much been inseparable since" Caitlin answered with a smile and Cisco nodded in agreement.

"How did that wimpy puff survive lightning?" Santana wondered aloud for everyone to hear.

"Why do you keep hating on Barry?" Cisco piped up from where he sat in the armchair. He had noticed the language and the tone of voice she used when speaking about Barry and he didn't like it.

"Because he is an egotistical snob who always has to be the best at everything even if he has to cheat and blackmail to do it" she replied with a smirk not wanting everyone to fall for his sweet and innocent act.

"He may have been like that when he was in Ohio but he isn't like that now. He is a good person who helps anybody every chance he gets" Caitlin said standing up in front of Santana with her hands on her hips staring her in the face with a hard glare. Cisco rose from his chair and put hand on Caitlin's arm to calm her down. Neither of them liked it when people talked bad about Barry, nobody apart from them and Joe knew how much good Barry did for the city.

"I agree I may have only seen him a few times but I can tell he has changed" Kurt said much to the surprise of everyone else excluding Blaine because they had a conversation on it the night before. Barry came back downstairs with a slightly limping Eddie being him resisting help. Barry wore black jeans, a casual red shirt and a dark blue blazer with his white converse, Eddie wore light denim jeans a blue shirt with a black jacket and converse. Everyone downstairs was still stood up glaring at each other except Blaine and Kurt who were sat on the couch watching the events play out in front of them.

They all got into their respective cars Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine in one car the Barry, Eddie, Caitlin and Cisco in another car. The car was filled with exited chatter the whole way to Jitters and Barry got more nervous every minute. Finally they pulled up into the parking lot and found two empty spaces then exited the cars and walked towards the doors of the coffee shop he had been going to since he was a pre teen. Blaine led the rest of the group in as Barry held the door open for them all then walked in last.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the group people walking through the doors. They all smiled and a few people clapped when they saw Blaine and Kurt then everyone got off their chairs and whooped when they saw Sebastian. Blaine gave them all a thumbs up then dragged Kurt off to go and stand amongst the group of guys in the middle of the room. Suddenly music started blasting through the speakers and light came on while the group of guys started to sing.

'Da na na na na, chk, chk, chk

Da na na na na , chk, chk ,chk'

They started and Barry knew that Blaine had set him up, he had arranged this with the other warblers so as soon as Barry walked through the door he would be pulled back into the world of show choir. Barry couldn't resist, he could feel himself slipping back into his old role of captain and lead singer that he used to be on stage. He walked forward towards the group that were once like a family before they all graduated smiling the whole time while singing the lyrics he knew off by heart but not remembering the dance.

'Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the window's down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

And we know it too

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

Wanna live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't over-think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah, get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

Wanna live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

And girl, you and I,

We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young

We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Come on, younnngg

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

While we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young'

As he was singing along with the other guys backing him up smiling like an idiot the whole time with people patting him on the back and giving him high fives he pulled Iris from behind the counter and danced stupidly with her, she went with him willingly laughing and dancing along until she couldst breathe from all dancing around so she went to sit on a chair next to Eddie. The music finished then she let out a big laugh and launched herself forward onto Barry who had to take a step back and wrap his arms around her small frame to stop her from falling to the ground.

He swung her round in a circle and laughed once again while everyone cheered. He placed her back onto the floor and pulled back from the embrace then she did the unexpected when she had stopped laughing. She pushed him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, his eyes wide and rubbing his arm with a slight pout on his face.

"For once again not telling me you could sing. And that good. You should have gone into singing as a career instead of forensics" she said poking him in the stomach making him laugh as she hit one of his tickle spots. He just rolled his eyes and shooed her away to get him some coffee as he wasn't allowed behind the counter even thoe he knew every machine inside and out from how many times he had been there and watched people make every drink under the sun. He went round the room talking to his old classmates and the people they had brought along. Some of them had gone into music professions, some taught and some had dead end jobs but they all looked happy. Especially the two he talked to last.

"Sebastian Smythe, after all these years you still got it" a voice from his right sounded. Barry turned around to find two guys, one with light blonde hair and the other with dark brown hair walking towards him. They each pulled him into a bro hug when they reached him.

"It is something that never goes away and my name is Barry now. Barry Allen. It was Barry before I moved to Ohio but I went by a different mane while I was at Dalton" he explained, the other two just looked confused to why he would go by a different name.

"Actually It's Bartholomew Henry Allen. But he hates it so everyone calls him Barry" a female voice reaches his ears from the back of him. He turns around to see Iris holding two cups of coffee. She walks towards him and passes him the coffee with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"This is your last coffee for a while. You had like 6 at home, and they were all double strength so make this one last" she said to him and fixed him a glare to make sure he got the message.

"Ok I will. Guys this is Iris. Iris this is Jeff and Nick" he points to each man respectively as saying their name. They waved slightly and exchange welcoming hello's before she excuses herself to give Eddie his coffee.

"Home? You live with her?" Jeff asked pointing in the direction Iris just left.

"Yea but not like that. She is sort of my adoptive sister. When my mom died I moved in with Joe my adoptive dad and his daughter Iris who also happened to be my best friend, she still is" he explained looking at his friends setting the record straight for them both.

"Is she one of the people you brought with you?" Nick asked because he hadn't seen Barry with anyone else.

"No she works here and just happened to have this shift, thoe I think she asked to work this shift so she could meet people I went to high school with. I brought those guys" Barry pointed to the table that Cisco, Caitlin and Eddie were sat on talking between themselves.

"Well I brought Cisco and Caitlin then Blaine offered to let Eddie go with him because he only had Santana" he explained as it looked like he had brought 3 people.

"I would love to meet your friends, see what your like now. You seem changed, which is a good thing" Jeff said while grabbing Barry and Nick's arms and dragging them to the table which Barry pointed out a minute ago.

"So what did you think?" Barry asked as soon as he reached the table.

"It was amazing, we have seen the recording of hat other performance but it was nothing compared to that" Cisco exclaimed waving his arms around like a mad man. Caitlin agreed with a smile saying it was one of the best performances she had ever seen.

"You were incredible Bar, so were the other guys. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Eddie asked putting his hand in the other mans and smiling wide at him which did not go amiss by the other occupants of the table.

"It never came up and honestly I never thought I would be singing again" he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Eddie just laughed and shook his head then leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his lips. They pulled back, warmth spreading in their cheeks and dopey, lovesick smiles on their faces.

"So it seems the friend is much more than a friend, don't you think Nick" Jeff said while nudging Barry with his elbow, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Definitely Jeff, it seems our old friend has been holding back some important information" Nick replied in an equally teasing manor. Barry just rolled his eyes at the two's antics while his face got redder from the attention.

"Ok so Eddie is more than my friend he is…" Barry trailed off, not sure what he and Eddie were. They knew how the other felt about them but they had not talked about yet.

"I'm him his boyfriend" Eddie said noticing Barry's pause. He sent a thank you glance Eddie's way for getting him out of explaining the pause.

"So how did it happen and when? Come on you can't leave us hanging like that" Nick said as he pulled up a chair to the table as did Jeff. They both put their elbows on the table and rested their chin on their open palms awaiting an answer.

"It was only a few days ago. We got kidnapped and Eddie was hurt" Barry started the small story.

"I thought I was going to die so I told Barry how I felt about him and I had felt that way since I first saw him" Eddie continued with another smile. They had both been smiling since they walked through the door and their cheeks were starting to hurt.

"And I said I felt the same. Cheesy I know but it's true" Barry finished making a very long story shortened into a few sentences. Both Jeff and Nick awed at the cuteness of it and the blush that still had not left both the men's faces.

Barry, Jeff and Nick spent a good hour walking round introducing their guests to each other correcting them all when they called his Sebastian. He gave up in the end and stop correcting everyone. Suddenly the whole room went dark and smoke filled the space. A rotten sweet smell filled the air and Barry could see people running to the door to open it but it looked to be stuck or locked. People started dropping to the floor around him. He raced over just in time to Catch Eddie before he fell and hurt himself even more. Caitlin and Cisco slipped off their chairs and onto the floor of their own will before they passed out and fell off the chairs. Blaine and Kurt were already on the floor as were Nick and Jeff.

The face he saw just before he gave in to the darkness was a face he never thought he would see again, or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Not again" he whispered to himself as stars danced across his vision and his head started to go fuzzy. Kidnapped twice in one week, luck was clearly not on his side.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked it and if you have any idea's that you want to see in this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had two family members in the hospital and I have had coursework to do. Anyway here is another chapter, please let me know if you like it.**

Barry once again woke from his unconscious sleep with a headache the size of a mountain and his eyes blurry and unfocused. He blinked a few times and slowly sat up wincing at the movement as his muscles had gone to sleep and locked a few hours before. Looking around he realised he recognised this place. The light wooden walls, the two giant outdated rugs that just looked right with the four red leather couches and the brown armchairs that were scattered around the room. The off cream curtains that hid three sets of big patio doors that led into a courtyard. The light laminate flooring that looked like it had only just been put down and polished but he new batter. Paintings that lined the walls and the large desk to his right.

"Look who is finally awake, guess we gave you a little too much… oh well" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a face he had not seen in 7 years and he hoped he never would. Barry was the last person to wake, everyone else was either sat on a couch, chair or the floor looking unhappy but unharmed.

"So what you been up to Sebastian, or should I say Barry. Oh don't tell me, I already know what you do in your free time" he said with a evil smile and the same glint in his eyes. Barry stood up and instantly moved towards Eddie, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin not aware of his actions.

"Don't worry so much Barry I wont tell them anything… yet. I wont hurt them yet either. It's too much fun watching everyone jump at the smallest sound" he laughed and turned round to face everyone who was watching and gave them a deep glare, their heads turned to the side or down not wanting to look him in the eye. The man chuckled again before sauntering off through the double doors.

"Who the hell is he and does he want?" Iris asked standing up and walking over to Barry.

"His name is Hunter Clarington, he was captain of our show choir group, The Warblers for a while before he was kicked off the team and I have no idea what he wants" Barry replied not wanting to get on Iris's bad side knowing she was already annoyed with him, he did not want to keep anything else from her.

"Where are we? I am guessing you have been here quite a few times before" Eddie asked slowly getting up from the floor using the back of one of the couches to help him stand.

"How do you figure that?" Barry asked in return confused about how he knew that he had been there before.

"I'm a detective Bar, I am not blind. Your comfortable here, you look relaxed and calm despite the situation, and the way you look at this place it's like you know it blindfolded" Eddie replied shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face. It was nice for Eddie to see Barry somewhere totally new and yet knowing everything about it.

"This is Dalton my old high school, well one of the rooms in Dalton. Actually this room id where I spend most of my time through high school. This is the choir room. We did all our planning, meetings, rehearsals and decision making in this room" Everyone who hadn't been there before looked round the room in a new light, taking everything in, every small detail of the place that a lot of the people in the room grew up in.

"I do know it pretty well as do most of the other people in this room, but what I don't get is why he brought us here" Barry said pacing up and down the room with people watching like they would a tennis match. Up and down repeatedly until their necks started to hurt.

"Ok man stop with the pacing your giving me neck cramps" Cisco complained as he put his hands to the back of his neck and leaned his head back onto the wall. At that moment the doors burst open and Hunter strolled back into the room followed by a teenager.

"Oh My God" Iris gasped as she covered her mouth and took in the appearance of the teenager.

"Whats the matter surprised to see me?" the boy smiled clasping his hands in front of him and rocking back on his heels.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking up to him and putting her hands on her hips like an angry mother would.

"What does it look like? I am keeping people prisoner in a school" he replied walking closer to her with an evil smile on his face.

"Why?" Iris couldn't understand why he was doing this and what he would get out of it.

"Because I can and because I want everyone to know Barry Allen's secrets" he said stopping just in front of her still smiling like he had done something great.

"What do you mean, what secrets?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. The boy turned to Barry and held out his arms like a child would do if pretending to fly.

"You want to tell them Barry or should I?" the teen asked Barry who was slowly inching towards them.

"What secrets are you talking about?" Barry asked arching one eyebrow wanting to know just how much the teenager knew.

"You know exactly which one I mean" he said his eyes once again glinting in excitement and evil knowing he was about to reveal Barry's biggest secret to a room full of people including his boyfriend and best friends. Barry knew exactly which secret the teenager was talking about and had to admit that he was scared. Not scared of the boy or Hunter but scared that Iris and Eddie were going to find out who he was and he didn't know how they would react.

"I will let you sit on your decision for a while. Two hours to be precise, then I will be back to tell everyone" the boy said before nodding at Hunter and they both exited the room once again leaving Barry in a room with his old class mates and friends. Barry looked around the room and everyone either looked confused or scared, some looked both.

"I have been keeping a secret from you guys since I woke up from being hit by lightning. At first I wanted to tell you so bad because Iris you are my best friend, you have been since I was young. You are practically my sister but then things started getting dangerous and I knew that I couldn't tell you because that would put you in even more danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you and I couldn't stop it. Eddie I know that this relationship is new and I should have told you sooner than this so you knew what you were getting into but I'm afraid you will hate me and leave me" Barry explained once again pacing up and down the room waving his arms around stopping every so often to look at the person he was talking to but then continued to pace.

"Ok Barry, stop. I am not going to be mad at you and I am not going to leave you, neither is Iris. We would rather hear it from you than those two" Eddie walked up to Barry and interlocked their hands giving them a light squeeze and a reassuring smile letting him know that everything he just said was true. Barry was conflicted, on one hand he really wanted to tell them the truth but on the other hand this was a big secret and he didn't know how they would react even thoe Eddie just told him that they wouldn't hate him.

"I will tell you, but not here, not like this. Lets try and get out of here first. If that does not work then I will tell you. I promise" he said looking Eddie in the eye then looking over to Iris and smiling sadly. He caught Cisco and caitlin's eye and then nodded in encouragement.

Barry walked up to the door dragging Eddie along with him. He grabbed the handle and pulled, expecting them to stay closed but instead they creak open slowly. Barry peaked his head around the door looking left and right, making sure that there was nobody inside before he opened the door all the way and stepped out still holding onto Eddie's hand. Everyone filed out of the room and into the hallway. They followed Barry down the hall and up the stairs with no complications until they reached the second corner then something barrelled into them, sending them all flying back into the wall then crashing to the floor in one big pile. One by one they found themselves outside in the courtyard facing the building with Barry and Hunter on the roof.

Hunter had Barry by the neck on the top of the building looking towards the people on the ground.

"Stay still and don't try to run or I will kill those who do" Hunter boomed to the people looking up at them. Everyone did as he said, they did not dare move knowing that he was serious and that he would do exactly what he said.

"I got bored of waiting so I am just going to show you one of the many things this young man can do" he said as he pushed Barry a little closer to the edge looking over and whistling before smiling again and hanging Barry over the edge.

Everyone below gasped and screamed in shock as they saw Barry's feet dangling over the edge. Hunter counted down from Three and when he got to one he released his grip on Barry's neck sending him hurtling to the ground landing with a sickening crack on the pebbles. Barry groaned and raised to his hands and knees crying out in pain then he put his right hand flat on the floor.

Looking at it he realised that his wrist hand popped out of the socket as he landed on it and some of his fingers had broken. He wondered how he was going to explain this one.

"Oh My God, Barry" Eddie Caitlin shouted running over to him with Iris and Cisco in tow. Caitlin coughed down next to Barry and took hid injured hand gently in hers hearing him whimper when she did so.

"I am going to have to put your wrist back in place and place your fingers in the right place before they heal the wrong way because then I will have to break them again to set them right" Caitlin said looking at Barry with a sorry expression on her face that he had seen many times before when treating his injuries.

"I know, just do longer you wait, the more it will hurt" he said in reply grabbing Eddie's hand and holding it tight while Caitlin put her hand on his palm and the other just above his wrist.

Barry took a deep breath to calm himself before he felt a burning pain and a loud pop. He let his breath out knowing most of the pain was over but he still had a little to go. Caitlin pressed her fingers under his knuckles making sure they were all the the right position.

"Ok your all set just keep pressure off it for at least half an hour" she said releasing his hand and smiling at him.

"What? Half an hour. He had a dislocated wrist and at least three fingers, he shouldn't be putting any pressure on it for at least a week" Eddie said looking at Caitlin like she had grown another head.

"I heal fast, It's part of the secret I am going to tell you later. I am fine, really" Barry said standing up and facing the building only to find Hunter gone and the rooftop empty. The only question was, where had he gone and how far was he going to go to expose his secrets?

**Sorry this chapter is a little short as I said before I have been a little busy but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long I have had a lot to do but since I ave finished college and have nothing to do during the day these chapters will probably be more frequent, well I hope so anyway. **

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter and tell me if you didn't like anything. Flames re not accepted but constructive criticism is.**

Barry looked passed the small group of people surrounding him to see everyone else looking at them with concern and fear written on their faces. He stood up off the pebbles using his injured hand to push his body from the ground wincing and letting out a small yelp as he did so earning a annoyed look from Caitlin. He stood facing the rest of the big group who had just seen him fall off the top of the school building.

"We are all out of the building so I suggest getting out of here as fast as you can before he comes back and puts everyone back inside, that includes you guys" he said to the group of scared adults in front of him and turning around to address his friends who all started to protest the moment the words left his mouth.

"What, no way dude. We are not just going to leave you here alone" Cisco said walking towards him scowling every step.

"If you think me or anyone else here is going to run off and let you deal with these guys by yourself then you clearly need you head checking" Eddie butted in as soon as Barry opened his mouth. He sighed and gave up knowing he was not going to win this, he could tell by the look on everyone's faces.

"I really don't want any of you guys being any part of this but it doesn't look like I am going to be able to stop you" all the people in front of him nodded at the last line desperately wanting to be part of this and not wanting to be alone again after being kidnapped twice and thrown off the roof of a building.

"Is it because of the secret?" Iris asked just remembering about the secret that he had.

"Is it because you don't want us to know?" Eddie joined in the question game that Iris had just started.

"Yes, well no. I don't want you involved because it has something to do with my secret and you knowing my secret would be really dangerous for you but it is not because I don't want you to know. I do want you to know" he finished nervously licking his lips and fiddling with his fingers. Out of nowhere a ringing sound is heard coming from Cisco's pants pocket. He fishes inside and pulls out a small square with three buttons on it and attached it to the outside of his cheek.

"Hey what's up" he asks talking normally obviously into the square to someone on the other end of the line.

"Not good we are somewhere in Ohio at the moment, we got kidnapped by some guy that has super speed" he replied.

"Why would the Flash kidnap us, no it was some other guy Barry apparently went to high school with him" Cisco nodded and pressed one of the buttons on the device and Felicity's voice could be heard in the silence.

"I heard you got kidnapped, what happened?" she asked he voice a little crackly from the obvious bad reception.

"We got kidnapped" Barry said stating the obvious that everyone knew.

"Well yes I know that part but who by and how and what did they want?" Felicity fired questions down the device for al to hear.

"A guy named Hunter Clarington who I went to high school with, he ambushed everyone at the reunion, gassed us, kidnapped us and brought us to Dalton out old high school. Him and some teenager know my secret and were threatening to tell everyone at the reunion, for some reason they wanted to out all my secrets to everyone" he said all in one breath then sighing at the end.

"Which secret?" she asked. He could imagine her sat at her desk of the lair with eyebrows scrunched up and a pen tapping on her chin.

"The big one, the one you found out about because you were listening to mine and Oliver's conversation" he told her knowing she would figure it out.

"Oh that one. Wait did you say you were in Ohio?" she cut herself off halfway through the first statement to ask the question.

"Yea why?" he asked confused to why she would ask.

"Me and Oliver are coming to pick up a few things from Ohio today, we should be there in about 3 hours. So if you guys want to hold out a while we could drop you guys off on our way back" she told them while clicking a few keys on her keyboard. They suddenly heard soft footsteps and Felicity squeak.

"Oh My God Oliver would you stop doing that. I need to put a bell on you" she exclaimed muttering the last bit under her breath knowing he still heard it anyway. He gave a low chuckle at her reaction.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, they could hear him rolling up a chair next to her and sit down on it.

"Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Eddie. They are stranded in Ohio because they got kidnapped by some other speedster who wants to tell Barry's secrets to the world. Oh and I said we would bring them back and drop them off in Central City on our way back to Starling" she said still sounding cheery and casual like this stuff happens every day.

"Must be Tuesday" he said with a sigh but agreed to bring them back on the private jet.

"Thanks Oliver just text me when and where" he said smiling.

"Will do, see you later Barry" they all said goodbye before cutting the connection.

"Did I just hear that right? We are going to fly on Oliver Queen's private jet?" Iris said excitedly, her eyes bright and her mood turned upside down.

"Well technically its the company jet but he uses it for himself quite a lot, I said he should just get one so he doesn't have to keep making excuses on why he wants to use it" Barry explained but nodding in relation to Iris's question.

"Well I suggest we get out of here and maybe head to get something to eat and drink before we head to meet your friend because if not I am going to waste away" a voice behind them spoke. They turned to find Blaine and kurt stood there watching them. They had all forgot that the two adults were there, either that or they thought they had gone with the rest of the big group.

"Sorry we didn't realise you were still here. Yes that sounds like a good idea I am actually pretty hungry" Barry said looking to the rest of the group, they all agreed and started walking, following Kurt and Blaine.

"Any good coffee shops round here?" Eddie asked looking towards Barry.

"Yea there is the Lima Bean, great coffee thoe not as great as Jitters" he said with a smile on his face. Blaine led them to the cafe and they al got a table while Barry, Iris and Kurt got the drinks and the snacks. They shared small talk while satisfying their stomachs.

"So you really know Oliver Queen?" Blaine asked taking a bite of his brownie.

"Yea we are pretty good friends" he answered round the straw that he had in his mouth.

"How did that happen, he lives in Starling City and you live in Central City that is like 300 miles away from each other" Kurt questioned wondering how a guy like Barry Allen got to become friends with a billionaire such as Oliver Queen.

"I went over to Starling to help the SCPD and Oliver with a case he was having which had some interesting and slightly impossible elements. I got in trouble for it because I called in work sick so I could sneak on a train and get down there" he laughed at the end. It was not funny then but it seemed like it now.

"Wow I can't actually believe you know Oliver Queen" Blaine said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I know it seems kind of impossible" Barry said finishing the last slurp of his iced coffee then putting it on the tray that was going to the trash. They just noticed that they had spent three hours inside the coffee shop talking about memories of the past and what Barry was like back in high school, more stories to blackmail him with later, he just groaned and put his head in his hands to hide the blush. Ten minutes later the phone rand signalling it was time to meet Oliver at the private airstrip where the plane was waiting for them all. They got piled onto a local public bus and got off at the nearest stop about 5 minutes away from the airstrip.

"When they got there they found it was not just Oliver and Felicity but Diggle, Thea, Roy and Sara were there too. Thea had been let in on the secret a while ago and her and Barry became friends instantly, more like brother and sister. When they got close enough Thea ran up to him and launched herself at him. He stumbled back a little but regained his balance wrapping his arms round her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Barry!" she yelled as she ran up to him. He laughed and braced himself for what he knew was going to come.

"What are you doing here I through it was just going to be Oliver and Felicity" he asked as she jumped dow and placed her feet firmly on the ground and untangled herself from him.

"Well I got bored so I decided to take a plane ride" she answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I dragged Roy along with me too then Sara decided to join us" looking up to greet the two he hadn't spoken to yet. He waved and said Hello to Sara and Roy before walking over Oliver who was leaning against the railing of the plane's steps talking with Felicity.

"Thanks for doing this Oliver, you didn't have to" he said smiling at his friend who returned it with a handshake too. Felicity quickly hugged him and told him to stop being stupid, that they would have come even if they didn't have to pick up someone. That someone wasn't even on the plane since he had to be rushed into hospital therefore wasn't able to make the trip to Starling.

They all boarded the plane and took their seats with Felicity, Oliver, Barry and Caitlin around one table at the front of the plane. Iris and Eddie on the table across the small isle. Kurt, Blaine and Cisco on one couch and Roy, Sara and Diggle on the other. They laughed and played card ames and sang along to ridiculous songs until they landed in Central City an hour later. They all bid goodbye to each other and tanked Oliver for the ride before they caught another bus back to Barry's house where their cars and Joe were waiting for them.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok" Joe said as he rushed up to Barry and Iris and pulled them into a huge bear hug like he never wanted to let them go again. Finally he pulled back and examined them for injuries, seeing none he let them go and walked up to Eddie giving him a firm handshake and a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You ok partner?" he asked.

"Yea I am fine, a little sore but nothing pain meds and a little bit of sleep can't fix" he answered with a smile letting Joe know that he really was ok.

"I need to do something before we all get some rest. Something I promised I would do" Barry said as he turned and faced the group with Caitlin and Cisco by his sides.

"It is going to be a big shock and I completely understand if you all hate me and never want to talk to me again after you know" he said examining everyone's faces, all he saw was confusion.

"Instead of just telling you I am going to show you and you can ask any questions you want. No holding back and no more lies. I am going to give you the full truth" he spoke clearly making sure that everyone knew he was serious about not leaving out any details. Barry started to walk to his car followed by Cisco, Caitlin and Joe.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked as he followed Barry to his car with the others trailing behind.

"S.T.A.R Labs" he answered getting into his car. Barry Cisco and Caitlin took Caitlin's car while Joe took Iris and Eddie and Kurt drove him and Blaine following behind since he didn't know where he was going. Once there everyone piled out of the cars and met in a group in front of the massive half ruined building that was once a scientific research and development facility. They bypassed the doors and squashed into the elevator then up to the 16th floor where they got out and followed Barry down the corridor and into the main room were the computers were still up and running.

"What are we doing here?" Iris questioned as she walked up and sat on one of the chairs that was not being occupied by Cisco or Caitlin.

"You will see. Caitlin" he said and nodded to Caitlin silently telling her to open upland let them see. She nodded and pressed a few buttons on her keyboard before part of the wall slipped away and they could see something behind it. When the wall fully opened the Flash suit was there on display for everyone to see. He had finally reviled his biggest secret to his family and friends.

"You know the Flash?" Iris said getting out of her chair to get a closer look at the suit then turning back to Barry.

"You could say that" he said smiling, Iris just looked at him confused while Eddie was pricing things together himself.

"Guys I am the Flash. It's me. That night when the lightning struck me. The lightning was created by the particle accelerator. It changed my DNA when it hit me. In the hospital when my heart kept stopping, it never stopped it was just beaten too fast for the machine to register" he explained twitching his hands nervously not knowing how everyone would react.

"You have been the Flash all this time and you didn't tell me?" she questioned, mouth opening in shock and disbelief.

"I wanted to so many times but I never found the right moment. It was dangerous enough you writing about me, but knowing about me is even worse. I am sorry I lied to you but it was the only way I knew to keep you safe" he said begging them to understand that he only did what he thought was right.

"I know why you did it Bar, but I am still upset that you kept it from me, not angry but upset" he bowed his head in shame. He knew he should have told them but he couldn't bring himself to. Al of a sudden Barry heard loud footsteps coming towards him, he looked up as a fist met his face, the fist of Eddie Thawne. Barry stumbled back a little from the force and not expecting it.

"How the hell could you be so selfish. Going out there every day by yourself and facing these dangerous criminals with superpowers. I know you have superpowers too but that doesn't make it ok. You are protecting the city and the people in it I get that but when you are out facing these people who is going to protect you? You may not value your life much but have you thought about those people that do? The people who love you and would do anything to make sure you are safe. Do you know how they would feel if you got yourself killed, how I would feel if you were suddenly gone because you bit off more than you could chew. Well let me tell you I, we could be crushed. My life functioned without you in it until I met you, then everything changed and now I wouldn't be able to live without you because I love you. Think bout that next time you go off and face one of the high powered bad guys" After his speech was finished, Eddie turned on his heel and stalked out of the room leaving a wide eyed, sack jawed Barry behind with silent tears running down his face at Eddie's confusion.

He had honestly never thought of it like that, never thought of the people he would be leaving behind. Barry ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room towards the accelerator which now housed some of the most dangerous criminals of Central City. He needed time to process what he had just heard and the accelerator always had the answers weather people looked for them or not.

**Well that is another chapter over and done with. Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about the chapter. Some of the characters may be OOC but I guess that is just the way I like to write. Also I know it is a Flash/Glee crossover but I couldn't resist putting a random appearance of Arrow characters in there too.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really sorry for the long wait guys, my granddad has been in hospital again. The second time in a month :( I have been trying to do this chapter in my free time but it didn't go to plan. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and you know I love to hear feedback :)**

Eddie didn't know where he was going or where he was going to end up when he stormed out of the cortex after punching Barry, he just knew he had to get out of there. He was not angry that Barry had kept such a big secret, well he was a little but he could understand it and he would do the same if he was in that position. He was more upset that Barry could have been and was hurt quite a lot of times when trying to catch these bad guys. He felt helpless, he couldn't do anything to help Barry catch them, he was a cop, that was his job to protect and serve.

Eddie stopped suddenly as a thought came rushing to him. Barry didn't want him to get involved in this because it was dangerous, he was trying to protect him. Barry went out and caught metahumans every day so that Eddie and the rest of the city would be safe. He saved him many times. He had jumped in front of bad guys so he would receive the blow instead of Eddie.

Eddie fell to his knees and a tear rolled down his cheek as the conclusion formed in his head. Barry would rather die then let anything happen to him. He was willing to sacrifice his own life for Eddie's. He loved him that much.

Meanwhile in the accelerator.

Barry sat on the ramp with his elbows resting on his bent knees and his head in his hands thinking about what just happened. The punch had hurt but hadn't done any damage other than hurt feelings. He could see where Eddie was coming from and if it was the other way around Barry would feel the same but if he could go back and change it, he wouldn't. No matter how upset both of them are right now, they are both safe and that's what really matters.

"Hey" Barry looked up to see Caitlin walking through the entrance way and coming to sit beside him. He just smiled in response and sighed.

"He will come around, he just needs sometime to process things" she said resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know I just hate it, seeing him anything but happy kills me. I know a lot of people think we are taking things way too fast since we haven't been together that long but we both fall hard and fast when it comes to relationships. It's just what we do"

"You have to give him time, it's a lot to take in all at once. Finding out your boyfriend not only is seen as a superhero but he has super powers given to him by lightning that came from a big machine. Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie" she laughed and he had to laugh along with her because his life now was like a bad sci-fi movie and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yea but it doesn't make me feel any better" he said leaning back and looking up to the ceiling.

"It won't but at least he knows now" she said patting his shoulder then standing up and walking into the hallway.

He spent another half hour in the same spot before realising how tired he was and making his way back up to the cortex to grab his things and head home for some rest.

The whole run home he couldn't get Eddie out of his mind, his smile, his laugh, the sound of his voice, even the way he looked when the sun caught him a certain way.

As soon as he got home he dropped his stuff by the front door and collapsed face first onto the couch. He stayed there for a while not even bothering to loft hi head from where it was buried into the couch cushions. That was until he had left Kurt and Blaine with the rest of them at S.T.A.R Labs and he had taken the house keys which had the car keys on them. He sighed as he pushed himself off the couch and deeply made his way to the door, going through it then locking it on the other side.

He set off running to the lab and was there in a matter of seconds, getting into the elevator and making his way up to the cortex where he hoped he would find everyone.

He stepped off the elevator but heard no voices coming from the main room. He carried on walking and as he turned the corner he found a sight that made his blood run cold and his anger flare at the same time.

Hunter and the kid from Dalton were in the cortex with everybody huddled in a small group in the middle of the room. The two surprise guests circling them like a lion would its pray. They stopped when they saw Barry walk into the room.

"You got away from us once, trust me, that won't happen again" Hunter said coming to stand in front of Barry.

"What do you want, you can't expose any of my secrets to these guys because they know everything" Barry said putting his arms out as if to say he was open and had no secrets.

"Not just to these. You see I have a tiny little video device hidden in my jacket and it is hooked up to the big screen on the side of the fleetwood building (ok lets just pretend that is a real thing). They can see everything that is going on here" Hunter laughed and so did the kid that Barry had forgotten was there. Everyone's eyes went wide and glanced nervously at each other.

Hunter sped round the room and in the blink of an eye he had Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Blaine and Joe were in a tight group fastened together by wire which connected to a fairly large bomb that sat in front of the terrified group, Hunter had placed his jacket on a nearby chair so the camera could see everyone, and was holding Kurt tightly around the waist holding a sharp knife to her neck while the kid was holding Eddie the same way.

"Now you can choose to save one of them and let the rest die or you can show your true nature, who you really are and save them all. What is more important to you, your loved ones or the secret you have kept from everyone?" Hunter had a gleam in his eyes, one that looked detached from reality and slightly insane.

Barry looked around the room knowing which one he had to do. He couldn't let his friends die knowing he could save them. For Barry it was not a choice, he would willingly share every secret he had with the world to protect the group of people in front of him that he had come to think of as family. Looking at the timer on the bomb he realised he only had 3 seconds left before the bomb exploded. Taking a big breath of air he carefully deactivated the bomb which was just a switch before he knocked the kid to the other side of the room to knock the kid out of the way and sit Eddie down with he rest of the group.

But as he turned around to the last person he found Hunter nowhere to be seen and Kurt falling to the floor with a hand trying to stop the blood flowing out of the large cut across the front of his neck. Crashing to his knees then laying out onto his side, his breaths got faster and shallower until his chest stopped moving all together, his eyes became lifeless and dark. With that his arm dropped to his side and head lolled to face them, eyes staring blankly into theirs.

Everybody was so focussed on the man in front of them the did not hear nor see the kid slip out of the room. Barry ran his hands down his tear soaked face and mentally blamed himself for this.

He should have been faster, he should have been better.

**:o I know I am cruel please don't hate me. I know this chapter is short I just wanted to post something and this is as far as I have gotten. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks Mandy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I had been MIA recently and I'm sorry for that. I have lost interest in this story and I no inspiration but I wanted to do one final chapter before I completely abandoned it. I know there are a lot of loose ends that have not been tied together and a lot of unanswered questions but I will leave those up to your imagination.**

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter please review and tell me what you think, weather you liked it, loved it or hated it.**

**Now on with the stow... er story.**

Barry had wrapped Kurt's body in a cloth and Joe had called the coroner to come and collect it. Iris was sat in corner trying to comfort a very emotional Blaine but was not having much luck. For the moment they had all forgotten about the camera that was hidden away and still turned on inside Hunter's jacket pocket, it was still connected to the big screen in the city. Joe and Barry transported Kurt's body down the entrance to hand hm over to the coroner with sad faces and heavy hearts. A few minutes later everyone else joined them as they made their way to Jitters to calm their nerves before going to the police station to give in their official statements even thoe most of the city had seen it.

As soon as they reached the coffee shop, they got out and made their way to the door. Barry could feel a lot of eyes on him as he held open the door for everyone else, people were moving out of his way as he neared the counter, not wanting to get in his way and not knowing what to think of him, weather he was dangerous or not. Because of the eyes following them wherever they went everyone decided to take the drinks away and drink them on the way to the station.

The ride to the station was silent as they collected their thoughts and wondered what was going to happen when they stepped into the precinct. They pulled up at the station and all climbed out of the cars looking nervously towards Barry who was almost shaking with all the nerves bubbling inside him. Eddie stepped to the side of him and grabbed him hand, entwining their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. Barry looked at him, a small smile of thanks on his lips and worry in his eyes. They made their way to the doors with everybody else trailing behind. Barry took a deep breath then pushed the doors open and stepping inside, his hand still tangled with Eddie's.

Everything that had been going on in the police station, the conversations, the working, the typing, the eating. Everything just stopped and the whole building was silent for a few seconds before Captain Singh started clapping, more people joined in and before long the station was filled with applause and whistles and shouts of 'well done' or 'good job'. The Captain walked forward and pulled Barry into a hug forcing him to let go of Eddie's hand, his lifeline, in the process.

"Thank you Barry, you have saved this city so many times and not to mention you saves my fiancé from that burning building. Without you a lot of people would have died and the city would be over run with people with super powers. You have done well, I am proud of you" Patting him on the back one more time he released Barry from the bro hug and stepped back so he could see the whole group.

"And thank you to Cisco and Caitlin, you just as much hero's as Barry is" the captain shook both of their hands before going back to sitting a his desk. As thy walked through the room and towards the stairs numerous people came to thank them all for what they had done.

"Barry!" someone called from the doorway but he couldn't see who for the big crowd in front of them until a small body crashed into his and he got a face full of blonde hair.

"Felicity, wha are you doing here again? you should have landed in Starling by now" Barry asked confused.

"We saw what happened and turned the jet around. Are you ok, did you get hurt" She asked pulling back from the hug and checking him over for injuries.

"No I'm fine" he said smiling at her worry and slight babble.

"What about you guys are you all ok?" she turned round and asked the others while still holding onto Barry's arm.

"We are all fine, thanks Felicity, You didn't need to turn the plane around you could have just called" Caitlin said glad that they all such a protective and sweet friend.

"Yea thats not going to happen. If I didn't tell the pilot to turn the plane around she probably would have tried to do it herself. And I am glad everyone is ok" Oliver emerged from the back of the group where he had gone un noticed until now. He pulled barry into a hug and told him he was glad he was alive as he did everyone else.

After half an hour of hand shakes and congratulations the group and the Captain had all gathered in Barry's lab to talk about what was going to happen from there.

"What are you going to do now that everybody knows?" Oliver asked and everybody looked at Barry for the answer, he thought about it for a while before answering.

"I am going to carry on doing what I always do, save the city. Just because people know who I am it doesn't mean I should stop. There will be more metahumans out there and more people that need saving I am not just going to abandon them" he said holding his head up proud of what he was saying. At one time he would have shed away from it all but now he was proud of it. People now knew his name for all the right reasons. He wasn't the foster kid or the freak.

He was The Flash.

**I am sorry it is short but I couldn't think of anything else to put. If you have an questions for me about the story or about whatever just review on the story or PM me and I will answer them.**

**Goodbye guys I hope you enjoyed the story and a big thank you for all those people who stuck with me through the whole thing!**

**Love you all.**

**Mandy :) xx**


End file.
